


Distant as the Milky Way

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ben slip away towards the end of her victory party Set during <i>Win, Lose, or Draw.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant as the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there is a reason Ben’s shirt was all untucked at the end of the episode.

Leslie recognizes the music from when she was little.

The familiar song would sometimes play on the radio during car trips with her parents or when her mom and dad were cleaning up after dinner. Her dad would sing along with Stevie Wonder, making her mom laugh as he washed and her mom dried.

It’s one of the few distinct memories she has of her parents together.

But tonight, it’s blasting through the speakers at the Pawnee Super Suite’s Jermaine Jackson Ballroom at her victory party. Not too long after Mouse Rat stopped playing, someone (Tom, maybe Donna?) decided to switch up the music and now Leslie only recognizes every few songs but she definitely recognizes this one.

She’s dancing with Ben…at least they’re trying to dance but they’re both kind of drunk.

Kind of really drunk.

Fun, excited, post we-just-won-an-election drunk. And honestly, it’s more the kind of dancing where they’re just leaning into one another, swaying slowly to the music.

That is, until Leslie grabs his hand and spins him out, and when he crashes back into her she laughs.

“Hey, I thought I was leading,” Ben says and follows her movements for a bit, but then decides to hold onto her hips and pull her close against him again and yeah, he must be drunk, because now his hands are wandering down to her ass and he’s groping her in a fairly obvious fashion, even though they’re in a still slightly populated ballroom.

Leslie smiles when Ben starts singing along with the music, up close to her ear, about how she’s _distant as the milky way_ and that she’s the _only one his heart beats for_ and it just makes her melt into him even more. Makes her feel safe and connected and loved.

“That was so incredible,” he tells her, all soft and low while the song plays, still right near her ear, as he continues to grind his hips into hers on the dance floor. “When you added more to the speech at the end. I didn’t even write that. That was you!”

“It was me,” she agrees, smiling into his shoulder, her arms up around the back of his neck. She can feel him pressing against her, getting a bit hard from all the hip-to-hip contact–-it’s like a secret they’re sharing even while surrounded by a dozen or so people, and that’s turning her on even more.

“About the map and the back to the future and the new journey. Leslie, that was so good. It was…amazing. You are amazing. Councilwoman Knope.”

She smiles widely at his compliment and he rewards her with a warm and adorably sloppy kiss.

“It was pretty awesome, but part of it was wrong.”

“What? What do you–-”

“I do want to create _friction_ ,” she teases, giving him what she hopes is a knowing grin.

Ben is a little slow on the up-take but then he smiles back at her, but then looks uncertainly around the room. “Here? There are still people–”

“Shhhh,” she says, grabbing hold of his tie and leading him across the room with it. “I have an idea.”

While they’re walking, Tom smirks at them and holds his hand up to high-five Ben. Her boyfriend makes a face but then slaps it anyway as they pass.

Leslie rolls her eyes. “I should get the high-five. This is my idea.”

“I’ll high-five you,” Ben offers, then whispers not quite as quietly as he probably thinks, right as they pass by Ron, “ _with my penis_.”

They’re both full-on giggling when Leslie finally finds what she’s looking for–-an empty storage room. Because, god, she wants him right now, so much. She just won an election and he got offered a dream job and she’s buzzed and happy and she’s absolutely not at all going to think about how Ben is leaving for DC in a couple of days.

Not now, when his fingers are winding through her hair and they’re touching and kissing and practically rubbing up against each other like horny cats, like it’s already been days since they last did this, when actually, it’s only been about twenty-four hours.

Leslie laughs while she starts untucking his white pin-striped shirt, doing a sloppy job of it because she’s not looking at all, just kissing and pulling material up with both hands. She finally gives up and undoes his belt instead, realizing that his shirt will untuck itself just fine when she gets his pants and boxers down.

Ben seems to have the same thought because his fingers make quick work of her own black pants, pushing them off her hips and down to the ground quickly.

With her hand on his cock and his in her panties, they back up to a desk where she ends up leaning down on the ledge, as Ben finally gets around to dealing with her underwear. It’s a bit awkward because she’s sitting, but then she kind of tilts each hip up so he can tug the material down.

“Wait, wait,” he tells her, trying not to laugh. “Hold your hand up.”

She does, the hand that was holding his dick now up in the air. Ben frowns.

“No. I’m not that…lower, babe.”

“What? Why?” She asks and then starts laughing. “Oh my god. Yeah, yeah. Let’s do it.”

Leslie holds her hand down, out a few inches from him and Ben thrusts his hips forward so that the side of his hard dick touches her open palm lightly.

“Yay!”

“Yay! Now get that in me right now, my sexy campaign manager.”

“Yes, ma'am. Councilwoman. _Sexy council woman sexy pants_.”

A hand ends up between her legs, touching and probing and Ben’s eyes widen when he realizes how wet she already is.

“Wow…you are not messing around here,” he tells her, fingering her easily, opening her up, while teasing her clit with his thumb.

“Yeah. Turns out? Winning an election is pretty exciting.”

Ben snorts in amusement.

“Also, my campaign manager just high-fived me with his awesome erection, so there’s that.”

“Sure,” Ben agrees as he nods, foregoing his fingers altogether and lining himself up. He pushes into her easily. “That was a sexy move.”

She’s more drunk than she thought, and Leslie ends up lying back, flat against the table while he does most of the work. Even when she closes her eyes, she would easily know this is Ben, just the way he thrusts and touches her body while they do this.

It’s so familiar, but not in a bad way at all, but in the best possible way. In a way she’ll never get tired of and always look forward to.

Leslie’s still got her eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of him in her, when Ben pulls her up suddenly and her legs quickly wind around his hips again as they alter their position. She wraps her arms up around his neck again and Ben holds her close, just like when they were dancing.

“It’s okay. It’s just six months,” he whispers, before they kiss and Leslie thinks his statement is just as much for him as it is for her. “I’m going to miss you so much but it’s–-”

“Only six months,” Leslie finishes for him, smiling even as she’s willing herself not to be sad. Not now, not tonight. Not while his finger is rubbing against her clit and he’s filling her up and not now when she’s coming against him in waves and gasps. Ben pushes her blazer and blue blouse down a bit so he can gently bite her shoulder as he comes inside her moments later.

They stay close for a few minutes afterwards, just hugging and lazily post-sex making out.

But eventually, there’s a knock on the door, just as Ben is starting to pull his pants back up.

“Hey lovebirds. I think we’re getting kicked out soon, so wrap this up,” Donna says from the out in the ballroom.

“Oh my god, does everyone know we were–-”

“Yep,” Donna interrupts Ben through the closed door as his eyes widen. Leslie just looks from the door to Ben and laughs. Cackles, really.

When they finally step outside, Ben’s shirt is still untucked on one side and he looks a little unfocused and rumpled, but happy. And truthfully, they both probably do look like they were just getting it on in a supply room.

The sex hair–-it doesn’t lie.

Leslie takes Ben’s hand and starts leading him towards their friends, her amazing campaign team that she loves and feels so much for.

“Okay,” she tells him, trying to perfect the _walk and talk_ for her role as recently elected official. “Let’s go get everyone, go back to the house, and talk about all the post-election feelings that we’re all feeling. Oh! I’ll make us all pancakes. That’s good pre-hangover food!”


End file.
